Escape
by bankies baybee99
Summary: Her Life was perfect... Until something happens. She wants to escape, and that escape just happens to be a lasso. R
1. The First Part Down Hill

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

A/N: Hey all! I know I shouldn't be writing another story but I couldn't help it! I got this great idea! I really need a beta so if you're interested leave a review with your name and e-mail and we'll talk. Okay I think that's it, so enjoy the story.

Here's some back ground info: Your name is Kaylie Stapleton you're best friends and fellow snowboarder Kale Stephens is in BC, Whistler with you. Your parents decided to stay in Minneapolis. You have no siblings and your parents are always away from home.

**The First Part Down Hill**

I'm racing Kale down the hill. Me and him are really good friends, and fellow snowboarders. We were both on the Billabong racing team. Oh sorry Hi I'm Kaylie Stapleton, I'm 14 and an awesome snowboarder. My friend over there is Kale Stephens.

"Muhahaha I killed you kale I thought you were faster than that" I taunt as I pull off my ski mask.

"I am I just let you off "He says

"Okay there… I reeeeeeeeally believe you" I say sarcastically

"Hey Kaylie you got a phone call sounds serious" Someone yells from the ski lodge

"Okay Jeff Ill be there in a sec" I reply I run to the ski lodge and grab the phone

"Hello?" I ask

"Hello Kaylie Stapleton?" the man asks

"yes this is her" I say

" We have some bad news…"

Omg what's is he gonna say?

Review

A/N Sorry it was Short!!


	2. Everyone Needs a Shoulder To Cry On

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kaylie and her family.

**Everyone Needs a Shoulder to Cry On**

"We regret to inform you but your parents have been in a fatal car accident. They were transported to the local hospital. We would like for you to come to Minnesota Immediately". The police officer said

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Alright ill be they as soon as I can" I said and hung up

Kale came over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"m-m-my parents are in the hospital they were in a c-c-car accident" I say crying onto his shoulder

I'm going there…

In Minneapolis General Hospital

"Mommy?" I say looking into her room

"Yes darling I'm here" She says

"Oh mommy!" I say running up to her and hugging her holding onto her for my life.

"Darling there is something I really need to tell you" She says to me

"Now Listen… You have to be mommy's big girl and not cry, promise?" She asks

"I Promise" I say

"Mommy and daddy are going to be leaving tonight" She says to me

"Oh Mommy that's great when we get home ill cook you guys a nice diner" I say with a smile on my face

"No darling that's not what I meant" She says my face immediately drops

"Darling we're going to pass away soon, I want you to know that I love you, I and your dad love you so much. Your dad is already in heaven waiting for me… so I have to go. I love you and you will always be my baby girl." She says the last part in a whisper.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…… And she was gone just like that I couldn't stop crying. Than kale came in and hugged me close while I cried onto him shoulder.


	3. New Mettings and New Faces

A/N : Sween: A beta is someone that edits your stories for you. And thank you very much for that review… And I'm posting today AND I will be posting on Feb 1st. If you like this one so much have a look at my other story "Lost Forever"

Okay on with the story…

**New Meeting and New Faces**

So what was that… I remember that say so well I'm packing now… apparently I have a cousin named Charlie that lives in Minnesota so that's where I'm staying. Kale is helping me pack right now.

" So what do you think it's going to be like without me around here?" I ask him

"I dunno probly really boring w/ out that hyper active attitude of yours" He says with a chuckle.

"Yea I leave in three hours I really don't want to leave you" I say to him

" Ill come and visit sometimes…" He says

"I know but it won't be the same I'll hardly if ever get to snowboard… I just wish I could feel that Flying sensation one more time… you know when we went down Mt.Yellow knife? How exhilarating that was?" I ask him

"Yea that was like the best!" He says

"Okay well… I'm all packed you wanna catch a bite?" I ask him

"Sure We'll Head to Mikey D's For dinner since your plane doesn't leave until 9:00pm" He says

"Okay sure.." I say

**AT THE AIRPORT **

"Good Bye Kale I Love you soo much you're like the bigger brother I never had" I say while giving him a hug.

I didn't notice this but him smile faltered when you said bigger brother.

"I love you too Kaylie.." He says but what I didn't know is it was in a different feeling than how I said it to him.

**AT THE MINNEAPOLIS AIRPORT**

So I get off the plane and I see my "supposed" aunt Casey.

"Hello…" I say

"Hi dear" she replies

"Oh This is my son Charlie and your cousin." She says

"Hi I'm Kaylie" I say to him sticking out my hand. I've always been out going.

"Hi" She says a little shy Okay well I guess we should head back to the apartment to get you settled in shal we." My aunt said

"Sure…" I say… as I'm walking away I see a calendar and remember that my birthday in in 3 days… _Omg I totally forgot! I hope my aunt doesn't know…_

And that's the end… Stay tuned For The next part of … Escape…DUN DUN DUNN


	4. A Hopeful Birthday

A/N: Okay so… This Chapter is dedicated to my dear friend sween Today Is Her b-day… So everyone review this chapter with a happy b-day review!

**Hopeful Birthday**

_Ugh! Today is my birthday…this sucks. I think I'm going to go out to the mall or somthing._

I got out of bed on this Tuesday morning with a headache and a sore neck.

_What a wonderful way to start out my birthday _I think to myself.

I get dressed and head down stairs

"Aunt Kasey?" I ask

"Yea, I'm in the kitchen" She says

I walk into the kitchen…

"I'm heading to the mall okay?" I ask

" Well I don't know, you don't really know your way around here yet… ill let you go if Charlie goes with you" she finally says

"Okay what ever, where is he?" I ask

"He's upstairs in his room" She replies

I walk up to his room… I knock softly on the door

"yea… come in" I hear him say

"Hey, dude ur coming to the mall with me since ur mom won't let me go by my self okay" I say

"Sure but can I bring a couple of my friends?" he asks

"Sure go ahead, But just so you know I'm leaving in 15 minutes whether ur coming or not" I say and leave

He comes down ten minutes later

"I got a couple of my friends to come, they said they were gonna meet us here, so they should be here any minute."

Ding Dong!

I walk to the front door and see the most gorgeous pair of eyes I've ever met…

"Hey there! I'm Dwayne, who are u pretty lady?" He asks tipping his hat to me..

"I'm kaylie and you are?" I ask

"Dwayne Robertson, and these people behind me are, Julie Gafney, Connie Morauu, and Adam Banks" He says

"Hi its nice to meet you" I say

"Okay well lets get going ot the mall then" Charlie says from behind me

So the mall goes good… Me and Dwayne really hit it off, he's soo nice.

Me and Charlie are walking home from the mall when were on the portch of the house.

"Charlie I just wanna say thanks for today, it was the best!" I say to him and give him a hug.

"No problem" He says

I Open the door and all I hear is…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"Omg Aunt Kasey…" I saw all of my family there.

I went up and Gave my aunt the biggest hug I've ever given anyone.

"Thank you Auntie I love you soo much!" I say

I see Charlie laughing in the corner. I go up to him and smack him in the back of the head.

"You knew about this didn't you!" I ask him

"Ouch… and yea!" I start laughing it was funny.

So the rest of the night was good. I fell asleep that night right when my head hit the pillow. For once since my parents death I feel like I belong.


	5. Wonderful Surprises

A/N: Just So everyone knows sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been in the hospital for a little while. Than on friday I go and mess up my knee so yea anyways, on with the story!

_Surprises!_

The Next day I get a call from kale.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey Kaylie its me Kale" He says

"Oh my god hey! How's it going?" I ask

"Good Listen I knw it was ur birthday yesterday and I tried calling but your aunt said you went to the mall, so I didn't get a chance to tell you your present" He says

"Go on…" I say

" Well you know how you've gotten really awesome at snowboarding?" He asks

"Yesssssssss…" I reply

" Well.. I got you entered in the Winter Fest SnowBoarding competition!" He says in excitement

"OH MY GOD! NO FREAKING WAY! ARE U SERIOUS?" I ask him

"Yea! You'll get to hang out with all the guys over there and Yours truly!" He says

"Oh My God KALE I LOVE YOU!" I say

"When is it?" I ask him

"Its up in Montreal On Saturday in two days!" He says

"Ill Be There For Sure! Can I bring my aunt and My cousin?" I say to him

" Yea For Sure! I gotta go now shorty Ill talk to you later" He says

"Bye" I reply and hang up

"AUNT KASEY!" I yell

"Oh my God Aunt Kasey, Charlie" I say when I find them in the kitchen

"What what is it? Whats wrong?" Auntie asks

"My Best friend in the world just got me entered in one of the biggest snowboarding competitions in the world! Its Called Winter Fest! For my birthday present! I've always wanted to go! Can I go auntie Please please please! You and Charlie are invited too"

"I don't know, where is it?" She asks

"upincanada" I say really fast and muffled

"I'm sorry where?" She asks again

"In Canada. Can I go!" I ask again

"I guess but... I don't know if I can take off work—" She says

"Oh Mom Coach Bombay can come with us. He's going up to winter fest anyways cuz he has to recruit some new hockey players." Charlie says

"Yea so he'll be with us" I say giving her the puppy dog look

"Okay, When is it?" She asks

"this weekend" I say back in the most happy voice ever!

"I had better call Gordon to see if he's okay with it" Auntie says and leaves the kitchen

"YES YES YES YES YESSSSSSSSS! I love you CHARLIE!" I say

"Hey No problem That's what we do around here, and plus I can't miss the winter fest and seeing my favorite cousin compete in snowboarding her being the only girl now can I?" He says

"I guess—" I was cut off by the door bell.

I Open it up and see Adam there

"Hello Adam My New Buddy New Pal New Friend Of mine!" I tell him

"is She okay?" I hear Adam Ask Charlie

"yea She's fine Just a little happy about the great news she just received!" He tells him

"Oh really? And what would that be?" He asks me

"I GET TO COMPETE IN THE 2005 WINTER FEST SNOWBOARDING COMPETITIONS!" I yell out

"Wow, Well this is kinda freaky but Me, Julie, and Dwayne are heading up there for that too, so we were wondering if you and Charlie wanted to come but obviously you are already going so I guess there is no need yea and snowboarding in boring anyways" He says

"SNOWBOARDING BOARING? ITS BETTER THAN GOING ON THE ICE AND FALLING ON MY ARSE INFROM OF WHAT TEN PEOPLE!" I Yell At him

"Hey! I resent that" Charlie Calls

"Listen to me Adam Banks you had better come to my Snowboarding Competitions or something might crawl into ur room at night time and cut off ur balls. So are you gonna miss them?" I ask him

He shakes his head frantically

"I didn't think so" I say and walk away. I run up stairs and grab my suitcase I couldn't wait to get back up on that mountain!

So there it is! Sorry for not updating sooner. And for ur prize here is an extra long one!

Layta –Banksies Baybee99


End file.
